


So Happy Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	So Happy Together

Title: So Happy Together  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #199: Snape and the Malfoys.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Crack!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

So Happy Together

~

“Severus, I should be in the front...”

Severus rolled his eyes. “This wasn’t my choice, Lucius. I would have been happy with obscurity, but this is what she wants, so this is what we’re doing. Draco, no leather.”

Draco scowled, dropping the trousers.

Narcissa carefully applied red lipstick.

Severus started to object, then thought better of it.

Finally, they were ready.

“Can’t understand why I’m not the lead,” Lucius grumbled.

Severus sighed. “Lucius, the mod is the one who gave us our name. Now stop complaining.”

As they walked out, the announcer said, “And now welcome, Snape and the Malfoys...!”

~


End file.
